


Things Clint Barton can do that no one else can

by Ravenclaw_spidey



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, Tony Stark is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_spidey/pseuds/Ravenclaw_spidey
Summary: Things Clint can do with Natasha that no one else can.





	Things Clint Barton can do that no one else can

** Has the right to use nicknames **

 

”NATASHALIE!”

Stark yelled, he needed Natasha to try out the new widows bites he created. They were just the same as they were before but more easily accessed and could send more electricity into the unlucky victim and faster.

”Ah spidey, you’ve finally decided to grace me with your presence.” This ended with a knife wizzing past his head almost slicing his ear.

”I don’t like nicknames, Natasha or Agent Romanoff is fine.” She replied with a blank expression.

”Right then _Agent Romanoff_ here are your new widow bites and you can test them on that test dummy over ther.” Stark handed her the bites and pointed to his left to show her the dummy.

”Call me anything stupid again and I might be testing them on you.”

* * *

 

_Later that morning_

All the avengers (minus Bruce he was in the lab working on whatever) were gathered around the kitchen table waiting for Clint to finish making lunch since he was the only one, apart from Steve, who could actually cook something that didn’t taste horrible.

”Hey Nat do you want a plain omelet or do you want it with cheese?” Although he already knew the answer was cheese he always asked just Incase.

”Cheese.”

There was 10 seconds of quiet until Stark yells,

”Wait how does he get nicknames and I get Agent Romanoff, I could at least get to call you Nat aswell!”

“Well Stark for a start his nicknames are reasonable and not stupid also he’s better than you.”

”Come on, bird brains better than  _me_ , Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist! And also my nicknames are reasonable, Natashalie because when we met you were Natalie now your Natasha.”

”Yes Stark But they’re still stupid and it’s not my problem Tasha likes me better. Maybe if you were a bit less of an ass she'd like you a bit more” Clint stated.

”Remember who’s tower your staying in hawk.”


End file.
